


Changes

by Marvelouslywholocked



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, protective erik lensherr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelouslywholocked/pseuds/Marvelouslywholocked
Summary: Eden is a normal 16 year old girl. Her best friend is anything but normal. Being fruends with one of the most powerful mutants brings problems of its own reguardless of who is after them. When Magnet finds them it starts the beginning of the adventure of a life time. When this start going a little to fast though... what will happen to their friendship?(I do not own any of the characters except Eden and Ashley.)





	1. Chapter 1

"Another mutant has been revealed. Ashley. 14. Houston Minnesota. Power level- 5." The man in red smiled grimly at the computer in front of him, before walking or rather flying to find her.  
..........................  
(Houston Minnesota)

"You know, you could have been popular. You could have had it all. All you had to do was mind your own buisiness, but nooo. Little Eden had to stick her nose where it doesn't belong. Have anything to say for yourself, freak?" The cheerleader sneered at the little blonde haired beauty that cowered beneath her.

"Yeah, actually. What, what in hell makes you think your better than them?" She said hands on her hips, completely terrified, but unable to stop from asking. Her bluish hazel eyes sparkling. Her pale face scrunched up in hatred.

"Darling, we humans are better than them. Better than you. Tell you what mutie. Give up your friendship with _her_. . . and we might let you in with us."  
She smiled an ugly smile as she stuck out a perfectly tanned hand as a sign of peace. She fully expected the little nerd to go with them.

"No, I would never join up with the person who hated others just because they can do something you can't." Eden said flinching when someone in the crowd cracked their knuckles.

"Okay mutie. You asked for it." They all pounced on her calling abuse. Eden couldn't think straight and cowered there in the middle of them all tears streaming down her small, pixie shaped face. Suddenly there was nothing, just silence.

"Child. Are you okay?" The man in a red cape asked gently helping her stand.

"I am perfectly capable of defending myself." She glared at him.

"Clearly." He chuckled,"What is your name?"

"Eden. You?" She looked up at him, replying cautiously.  
"Erik. Erik Lenshirr. They hurt you didn't they?" His brown eyes crackled with a fire so fierce and wild it would have frightened even the most powerful of people.  
"No more than usual. It's no big deal though. Thanks for saving me. Wait, how'd you do that anyway?"  
Instead of answering he lifted up his hand and all the coins in the dirty alley lifted themselves up.  
"AWESOME!" Eden practically yelled before smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, i tend to get overexcited whenever I see things like this. Can I touch one. Are they charged with some kind of energy or do you use the magnetic force of the earth?" She noticed him laughing and she blushed again. "Sorry. Again."

"No child, do not apologize. There is no need, though I am curious as to your power." She looked at him realizing why he helped her.

"Wrong."

"What do you mean? They were calling you mutant. I am like you. There is no need to fear."

" I'm not a mutant. Everybody just assumes I am because what other reason could there be for me to be friends with one? Sorry to disappoint. You can leave now if you like. I get it." Erik looked at her confused and curious.

"Why are you friends with a mutant then, if you truly are not one." He was though completely taken aback by her immediate response.  
"Why not? I just don't understand why people have to classify mutants as not people. Besides powers are cool. There is not a child alive that hasn't dreamed of flying high in the clouds and then when one can they're persecuted for it?!"

He he took note of the honest distress on her face and smiled at her as she continued to rant.

"I mean. Most people would die to be able to lift things up without moving them. Why is it that people are so... judgemental before they even begin to understand? It's not like they chose to be the way they are. You are different from me. You have abilities I don't." She fake gasped getting more and more worked up. "Oh my GOD. It's inconcievable. Someone can do something I can't!"

"Okay, okay. I get it." He was trying so hard not to laugh at the way her eyes practically flamed. "But mutants have killed people. Why do you still support them?" She looked at him like he was stupid.

"Humans kill humans too. But we don't go genocidal on them. No we just put them in a cell until they escape." She fell silent and he grew more and more curious about this one.

"What of your friend? What is her power?" She squinted her eyes suspiciously.

"Not for me to tell. I've got to get home now, my parents will be completely terrified if I'm not home soon. Bye!" She raced off and down the street before Erik could stop her.


	2. School

Eden looked behind her. After she was sure no one was following she ducked into the abandoned house where a green eyed girl looked up terrified, before recognizing her friend.

     "Sorry Ash. Got caught up, again." Ashley, a young mutant with the ability of telekinesis, who looked at her friend disapproval in her eyes.

     "You know, you don't have to stay with me. I know that they bully you." Eden glared at her friend

     "Yeah. I was just thinking about that. Leaving the one person who helped me escape the hellhole that was my life. That would be smart. Sides what would you do without me?"

    "Not nearly die trying to save you from your idiotic rants." Her voice was raspy still recovering from a mild cold.

    "That was one time. _One!_ Besides, we got out. Nothing happened." She glared at her friend accusingly. The girls lived in an abandoned one story house at the edge of town. Close to the woods if they needed to run. Thanks to Ashley's ability they were able to go to school and 'pay' for rent. They took turns keeping watch all night as Friends of Humanity had threatened all mutants in the area, and it was no secret that Ash was gifted. 

     "So, I'll take first watch. It's gonna be a while before I get to sleep anyway."

     Ash looked at her suspiciously for a while. After a while they both looked away, neither having the energy to deal with what it would lead to. About ten that night the young mutant fell asleep, a stretched smile on her innocent features. 

........................

Meanwhile 

     -Pietro. I have a proposition for you- the conversation continued to replay in the young mutants head. 

     -Yeah, yeah, what is it?- he had replied impatiently, earning just a glare from his father, who happened to be the one and only Magneto. One of the most powerful mutants to live. 

     -There is a new one I am having trouble finding. As far as I can tell, she goes to Houston High. A small, quaint town. She is reluctant to come witb us. Or I suspect she will be.- he watched his son wondering just how much he could trust him. He had only joined the brotherhood a month prior. No real missions until today. 

       -Okay. She needs a bit of persuading.- the boy smiled charmingly sinister as he began to think of just how to convince her. 

     "-The situation is more delicate than that, child. There is a human you will need to either convince or get rid of. She influences the young one greatly.- Pietro shrunk at the idea, as very few ever really accepted him with his power. 

He zoomed accross the country making it to the town with time enough to forge documents and catch a power nap. 

............................

"New day. New start." Eden quoted to herself and her friend. 

"New ways for them to torture us." At that they shared a look and stepped in their steps almost coordinated as they headed to the first period math, the only class they had together. 

\-------------(time skip brought to you by pietros speed)--------------

"Hey freak and freakette." Alyvia smiled at the girls as they ate under a willow tree on the school grounds. They ignored her and continued to eat. To this, she huffed and took the chocolate bar from Eden's lunch box. 

     "Hey!" Ashley said standing up instantly, and instantly regretting it.

     "And what are uou gonna do? Huh mutie? Don't you dare use your little powers cuz if you do, it'll be the last thing you do.'

     "Ladies, ladies. There is no need to fight over me. There is plenty for everyone." A new voice said arrogantly. 

     Looking around Eden's hazely-blue eyes watched a silver haired boy walk over with a smirk on his face. He was slight in build, looked almost scrawny,  _almost._ She had a feeling though, that his bite just might be worse than his bark. 

    Instantly Alyvia looked him over and smiled. "New guy. You're cute, don't waste your time with these two losers.  _Trust me._ They're mutants. Freaks." He looked her over and then looked at the two girls who cowered  and stood up to the bully at the same time. 

     "I see the freak." He replied carelessly.

     "I knew you would," Alyvia replied hooking her arm in his. 

     "You misunderstand me. I see only  _one_ freak here." He looked at her raising an eyebrow. This time a bit of venom in his voice. Alyvia narrows her eyes at him suspiciously, trying to figure out what he meant. 

     He rolled his eyes and clarified again, " You are the only freak here. Only a freak would hurt two people for no reason other than the fact that they are different." Alyvia took aj involuntary step back. No one ever spoke to her like that. 

     "Look, newbie. I will give you a warning. This time as a welcome present. Tomorrow though you had better watch out. Hope you weren't planning on signing up for any sports." She flipped her hair and walked off. 

     "Thanks" Ashley said looking at the mysterious new kid with adoration in her emerald green eyes. "Want to hang out here for a while? People will have heard about that soon." He smiled and plopped down next to Eden on the ground. 


End file.
